


La aventura espera

by Alendarkstar



Series: Mo bholcàno beag [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen, No tiene incesto, pero futuras partes sí, puede leerse de forma independiente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Todo comenzó con una apuesta, Scrooge quería llegar al Atlantis y reclamar su tesoro, pero lo que encontró fue una familia.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Mo bholcàno beag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. El tesoro del Atlantis

La aventura espera  
Capítulo 1: El tesoro del Atlántis  
Scrooge se encontraba en un evento de gala. Si bien era cierto que odiaba esa clase de actividades también lo era que solía ver en ellas una oportunidad de expandir sus negocios. Se había enterado que el presidente de Belgravia había decidido asistir y, consiente de lo reservados que solían ser los habitantes de ese país con sus secretos, supo que esa podía ser su única oportunidad para establecer una alianza comercial.  
—Señor Nestor Grinka es un placer conocerlo.  
—El placer es mío, señor McDuck.  
Nestor Grimka habló muy poco sobre Belgravia. De haberse tratado de alguien más, Scrooge había sospechado que no tenía idea de su trabajo, pero sabía cómo era la situación en Belgravia y sabía que ellos solían mantenerse al margen, interviniendo únicamente cuando era necesario para la economía y que era por ese motivo que eran muy pocos los que sabían sobre la existencia de dicho país.  
—Así que es un aventurero —el señor Grimka se mostró incrédula —, traigame el tesoro del Atlantis y estaré dispuesta a negociar.  
Para su mala fortuna, Glumgold estaba cerca y había estado más que pendiente de la conversación entre los dos.  
—Este anciano no podría encontrar un tesoro ni en el patio de su casa —interrumpió Glumgold —, yo por el contrario, estaré más que encantado de traerle ese tesoro.  
Grimka no se mostró ofendido ante la falta de cortesía del segundo pato más rico del mundo, al contrario, encontró en esa intervención una fuente de diversión.  
—En ese caso estaré más que feliz de establecer una sociedad con quien sea el primero en traer el tesoro y pueda probar que estuvo en la Atlantis.  
Cuatro días después se dio la oportunidad. Scrooge estaba leyendo el periódico cuando encontró varias anomalías en el tiempo y eventos difíciles de explicar en zonas importantes. Scrooge sabía lo que so significa y también era consciente de que debía darse prisa si no deseaba perder frente a Glumgold.  
Se dirigió al muelle en busca de un medio de transporte. Un submarino habría sido la opción más rápida, pero Scrooge solía evitar todo tipo de gastos, en especial cuando existían opciones más económicas. Creyó que su mayor preocupación sería conseguir un descuento, no tardó en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.  
—Esa ruta parece ser peligrosa —le dijo Timothy Drake, el capitán del primer barco que consultó —, y no expondré a mis hombres al peligro.  
—Tonterías —se quejó Scrooge —, las aguas del Mississippi son mucho más peligrosas y yo solía recorrerlas en mi juventud.  
—El tiempo es inestable —agregó el capitán Drake quien no parecía impresionado —, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar, si me ofrece el precio adecuado.  
Scrooge se ofendió por esas palabras y se marchó de inmediato. Se dijo que habían muchos barcos en el muelle y que no estaba dispuesto a pagar de más. Poco después su humor empeoró, consultó con doce capitanes y, quienes estaban dispuestos a viajar solo lo harían si se les pagaba el doble del valor de viaje.  
"¿Qué ha pasado con los hombres?", se preguntó Scrooge McDuck. "¿Es qué ahora todos son unos cobardes?", pensó. Recordó sus tiempos de juventud, cuando era considerado el aventurero más grande de todos los tiempos, sus incursiones a África y los días del Klondike, cuando los hombres dejaban todo solo por la promesa de grandes riquezas.  
Ver un pequeño bote detuvo su monólogo interno. No era un barco de lujo, pero parecía poder resistir el largo viaje que deseaba hacer. Decidió acercarse y negociar una última vez. La respuesta que obtuvo no ue la esperada, pero sí la que deseaba. Scrooge McDuck no tardó en entender el motivo y ver en este una forma de ahorrar dinero.  
—¿Tiene equipo de buceo?  
—No —respondió Moby Duck —, pero puedo alquilar uno.  
Scrooge McDuck señaló un barco al azar.  
—Ese barco me cobra menos y sí me ofrece un equipo de buceo.  
—Puedo hacerle un descuento y no le cobraré por el equipo de buceo.  
—No lo sé —Scrooge fingió que consideraba la oferta —, ellos me ofrecieron una tarifa muy buena por un ayudante.  
—Le ofrezco a Donald y gratis.  
—¿Solo a un marinero? ¿es bueno?  
—El mejor, ha trabajado conmigo por años y nunca me ha fallado. Donald vale por diez hombres.  
Las negociaciones continuaron un poco más. Scrooge McDuck se sintió orgulloso de los resultados. No solo había conseguido un medio de transporte al Atlántis a un bajo precio sino que también consiguió un ayudante y provisiones para el viaje.  
—¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —preguntó el capitán.  
—Tenemos un trato —Scrooge McDuck apretó la mano de Moby Duck y casi sintió pena pues habría ganado mucho más dinero si hubiera investigado más sobre el Atlántis o tenido mejor comunicación con los otros barcos.  
—¡Donald! —llamó Moby y un pato vestido de marinero apareció de inmediato. Scrooge sospechó que acababa de despertar —, él es Scrooge McDuck, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga mientras que dura el viaje.  
Scrooge reconoció a Donald en cuanto lo vio, pero sabía que él no lo reconocería y ciertamente lo prefería de ese modo. No tenía deseos de dar cuenta de sus acciones y deseaba seguir poniendo a prueba a ese pato. La primera vez que lo hizo obtuvo buenos resultados, aunque contrarios a los que había esperado, mentalmente se preguntó si en esa ocasión sería diferente.  
—Comenzando ahora —lo interrumpió —. Encarguense de conseguir lo necesario para el viaje y necesito un lugar donde revisar los mapas, quiero partir de inmediato.  
—Sí, mi capitán.  
—Dense prisa —les dijo Scrooge —, el tiempo es oro y a mí no me gusta perder ninguno de los dos.  
Scrooge dedicó un largo rato a consultar los mapas y a trazar una ruta que pudiera llevarlo lo más rápido posible hasta Atlántis. Tan distraído estaba que no notó el momento en que llegaron los dos integrantes de su tripulación.  
—¿Listo para decir a dónde nos dirigimos?  
Scrooge le mostró el mapa a Moby Duck e incluso lo acompañó durante las primeras horas de navegación. Únicamente dejó su puesto cuando le llegó el olor de la cena. Para el pato más rico del mundo no era poco usual saltarse las comidas, era algo que solía hacer desde pequeño, al principio por necesidad y luego porque estaba demasiado ocupado o no tenía deseos de detenerse, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.  
—¡La cena está servida! —anunció Donald.  
Moby no tardó en unirse a la mesa.  
Los hábitos alimenticios de Scrooge eran bastante malos. Desde joven se había acostumbrado a comer lo mínimo y ser el pato más rico del mundo no lo había cambiado, sin embargo en saludos ocasión hizo una excepción. Se terminó su porción e incluso repitió en tres ocasiones. Su estómago incluso se mostró hinchado, algo que solía pasar en muy raras ocasiones.  
—Espero que podamos pescar algo porque de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin provisiones muy pronto.  
Scrooge no sintió remordimientos al escuchar esas palabras. La comida había estado buena y planeaba comer las mismas porciones en las siguientes comidas.  
—Pueden reabastecer la alacena —sugirió Scrooge —, pero no se tarden mucho, el tiempo es dinero y a mí no me gusta perder ninguno de los dos.


	2. Aventura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge ve en cada contratiempo una oportunidad de hacer negocios.

Capítulo 2: Aventura   
El viaje a la Atlantis fue relativamente tranquilo. El primer contratiempo fue una tormenta. Scrooge se encontraba en medio del mar cuando notó que comenzaba a oscurecer y que los vientos se hacían más intensos.   
—Debemos buscar un refugio cuanto antes —ordenó Moby. Él y Donald estaban consultando unos mapas.  
—Imposible —se quejó Scrooge —, debo terminar con este viaje cuando antes.  
—Encontré una isla a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí —interrumpió Donald —, no tendremos que devolvernos o desviarnos del camino.  
La mirada de Scrooge se posó sobre el cielo. Había trabajado en un barco y sido capitán de esa nave cuando su tío se había retirado por lo que sabía que las observaciones de Moby no estaban erradas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto y que quisiera continuar a toda costa.  
Había hecho una apuesta con Glomgold. Sabía que peligraba la oportunidad de cerrar un negocio con Nestor Grinka y sabía de lo inaccesible que era Belgravia, muchos ni siquiera sabían de su existencia, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Su orgullo estaba en juego y no podía permitirse perder, especialmente si era contra Glomgold.  
—No tenemos otra opción —insistió Moby.  
El único alivio que le quedaba era saber que Glomgold debía estar pasando por una situación similar.  
Poco después se encontraban en la isla de la que Donald había hablado. Se notaba que era un pueblo pequeño, dedicado principalmente a la pesca. Muchos pescadores habían notado la amenaza de tormenta y estaban regresando a sus casas.  
Scrooge McDuck se encargó de buscar una posada. Buscó el lugar más sencillo y se aseguró de conseguir un buen precio.   
—Nos iremos en cuanto termine la tormenta —le dijo a la tripulación del barco —, y dormiremos en una sola habitación.   
Donald fue el primero en quejarse. En cuanto vio la habitación no se guardó lo que pensaba. Aquel cuarto era pequeño y ni siquiera tenía tres camas. Scrooge recordó cuando tiempo atrás había hecho un experimento y se preguntó si había juzgado mal a Donald. En ese momento él y su familia le habían parecido aventureros y nobles, en ese momento no estaba tan seguro.  
—La solución es muy sencilla —Scrooge colocó uno de los colchones en el suelo y una almohada en la silla. Ambos eran bastante delgados por lo que no había mucha diferencia entre usarlos o dormir en el suelo —, listo. Yo dormiré en la cama, después de todo soy el cliente y un anciano.  
Era evidente que Donald estaba molesto, pero no se siguió quejando.  
—Ve por provisiones —le ordenó Moby —, y asegúrate de regresar antes de que comience la tormenta.  
Scrooge decidió acompañar a Donald. Sentía curiosidad por esa isla y deseaba buscar nuevas formas de ganar dinero. Había notado que solo habían dos posadas en aquella isla y que los negocios dedicados al turismo eran pocos por lo que vio en ello una oportunidad de negocios.  
—Nos vemos en la posada —le dijo a Donald —, asegúrate de llevar suficientes provisiones. Nos queda un largo camino por delante.  
—Y usted tiene un barril sin fondo por estómago.   
Scrooge lo golpeó con su bastón.   
Ambos patos tomaron caminos separados. Donald se dirigió al mercado central y, por varias horas, estuvo regateando para asegurarse de conseguir todo lo que pudiera necesitar para el viaje sin salirse de su presupuesto. Scrooge estuvo caminando por la isla, sin un destino en mente, tomando nota de la cantidad y tipo de negocios que había así como el tipo de paisaje. Estaba muy satisfecho con lo que veía, aunque no exteriorizó ninguno de esos pensamientos. Era un pato de negocios y sabía lo poco recomendable que era mostrar demasiado interés en algo.  
Scrooge fue el primero en regresar a la posada. Retomó sus apuntes y comenzó en los proyectos que podría desarrollar en esa isla. Pensó en tantas opciones que la idea de esperar a que las condiciones del tiempo mejoraran no le había parecido tan mala como en un principio.   
Scrooge compró varios negocios. En menos de un día era dueño de la mayor parte de los negocios de la isla y más de la mitad de las propiedades.   
Donald llegó poco después de que empezara a llover. Su ropa estaba mojada y el viento había introducido un montón de hojas.  
—Traje las hamacas del barco y me aseguré de que pudiera soportar la tormenta.   
—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó Moby.  
—Ven aquí, necesito trabajar en estos mapas —le ordenó Scrooge, planeaba regresar en cuanto se asegurara ganar la apuesta.   
Moby tomó las bolsas con las provisiones por lo que Donald no tuvo excusas para obedecer al pato más rico del mundo. Este lo hizo trabajar por poco más de una hora antes de mandarlo por algo de comer. En esa posada no se incluía la alimentación, pero sí acceso a la cocina por lo que Donald pudo preparar algo de comer para la cena y para el recorrido.   
Scrooge se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que Donald se había quedado dormido. Nunca había visto a alguien dormirse con tanta rapidez y menos en un sitio como una hamaca y ciertamente no se trataba de una cualidad que encontrara digna de admirar.  
También le sorprendió que tuviera el sueño tan ligero. Donald se había despertado en cuanto la tormenta inició como tal y tuvo varios problemas en seguir durmiendo. Scrooge asumió que eso podría deberse a que era padre. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Scrooge supiera que Donald vivía con sus sobrinos y su hermana.  
Scrooge veía a Donald ocasionalmente. El pato en ocasiones era ruidoso. Lo vio cubrir su cabeza con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano y moverse en muchas ocasiones, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Moby Duck fue el único que tuvo una larga noche de sueño.  
La tormenta terminó y Scrooge apresuró a su tripulación para que partieran cuanto antes. Navegaron durante horas hasta llegar al punto que Scrooge marcó en el mapa.  
—Cuida del barco —le ordenó a Moby —, Donald y yo continuaremos a partir de aquí.


End file.
